shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: Maria of the Polar Star
Maria of the Polar Star is the fourth episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira, who has apparently been walking for hours, realizes the academy is really huge before eventually finding the dorm that he was looking for. The Polar Star Dormitory, the dorm which he found, looks like a very old building at first sight, and Sōma is not impressed by the dorm at all. As Sōma enters the dormitory, smoke comes from the lounge. Sōma initially believes the building is on fire, but a voice through the speakers scolds one student for trying smoked food in the lounge again. The voice then scolds other students for misbehaving and breaking dorm rules. Then, a woman appears before Sōma, revealing herself to be the dorm mother and the person behind the voice, Fumio Daimidō, also nicknamed the Polar Star's Maria. Sōma immediately thinks he arrived at a strange place again. She then asks if Sōma was prepared for the skill test, in which Sōma expresses his shock to, having heard none of this. Being pressured to sleep outside on a freezing April night, Sōma takes the challenge of using leftover ingredients having not prepared for the test from the kitchen and manages to cook an Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal. Fumio, impressed by the final product of the dish, gives him the dorm key to his new room. Sōma then stumbles upon Megumi Tadokoro who was bathing at the dorm's only bathroom at the moment, startling her. Despite the setback, Sōma manages to take a bath and heads to sleep. Just as he begins reminiscing about his past 15 years, Satoshi Isshiki appears from the ceiling by taking out one tile out from the attic, shocking Sōma. He then invites Sōma to his own welcome party made just for him. Moments later, the Polar Star members gather in Zenji Marui's room for the welcome party, much to Zenji's discontent. Sōma is greeted by everyone in the dorm and finds out about the Elite Ten Council, the most important student body of the academy. As the party continues, the members prepare dishes for each other and Sōma mixes in the group in an instant. They continue to party until dawn. After the party, Satoshi and Sōma, the only two remaining awake in the room, hold a conversation again. Satoshi welcomes Sōma again and cooks a dish for him. After tasting the dish, Sōma expresses his shock on how Satoshi's dish ranks leagues away from the others. Just then, Satoshi changes his approach to the conversation almost instantly and reintroduces himself as the seventh seat of the Elite Ten, also revealing the fact he heard about Sōma's speech during the opening ceremony, shocking Sōma. Satoshi then claims that taking the number one seat in Tōtsuki is a feat more difficult than it sounds. He then challenges Sōma to make a dish that can equal to his words back that day. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal *Shun Ibusaki's Smoked Cheese and Three Types of Jerky *Daigo Aoki's Vegetable Fritters *Sōma Yukihira's Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Honey *Satoshi Isshiki's Pepper Mackerel with a Purée Garnish Manga and Anime Differences *Isohachi Hasegawa had his scenes in the manga completely removed in the anime due to limited airing time. *In the manga, Fumio Daimidō only reprimanded Shun Ibusaki and Yūki Yoshino's actions in the dorm when Sōma Yukihira arrived shortly. However in the anime, Zenji Marui was also included. This was due to Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō fighting in his room. This scene did not happen in the manga. *In the anime, the Polar Star Dormitory members have their names and dorm numbers revealed all together. However in the manga, Ryōko Sakaki, Shōji and Daigo's names were never revealed then until in later scenes or additional releases. **Additionally, Shōji and Daigo's dorm numbers were never even mentioned at all in the manga. **Ryōko has her dorm number revealed relatively later than the other dorm members. While the others had their dorm numbers revealed at Chapter 7, hers was mentioned 7 chapters later, at Chapter 14. *In the manga, the scene where Satoshi Isshiki shakes hands and welcomes Sōma in Zenji's room featured every resident in the Polar Star Dormitory. However in the anime, the female residents were excluded. *Daigo and Shōji have a habit of knocking Zenji's books down off his bookshelf, something that does not happen in the manga. *Zenji explains the Elite Ten Council in the anime rather than Yūki in the manga. *Megumi Tadokoro ties her hair into the bun at the back in the anime during her bathing scene. In the manga, she lets down her hair. Trivia *Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō have their dorm numbers revealed in the anime. Their dorm numbers are 211 and 107, respectively. Navigation zh:動畫第4集：極星的聖母 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Introduction Arc